To Kiss a Bride
by Crimson613
Summary: LeviRen. Levi sends a message to Eren's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Connie pulled Sasha by the arm as the taller girl cried over the fact that they were moving away from the food, all made in vibrant colors and intricate designs. He scowled and reminded her why they were there, "We have to make the delivery before they kiss! We'll come back to the reception if you want later!"

That snapped the brunette from her trance, if only momentarily, and they both hurried to the church a block away, their tiny twelve year old footsteps echoing on the concrete floor. The messenger bag around Connie's shoulders bounced, making its content make a rattling sound.

"Do you, Eren Jaeger, take Mikasa Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the pastor's voice echoed.

"Sasha! Do something!" Connie cried out as the couple before the alter held hands. Sasha quickly sprinted into the church, her longer legs giving her an advantage over the smaller boy next to her, and making as much noise as possible, she effectively interrupted the ceremony.

Connie followed soon after and gasped out, "We have a message!"

Carefully, he ran towards the alter, conscious that everyone was watching him and he was glad for the bright smile Eren gave him. It allowed him to muster up the courage to finish his delivery.

A clear jar with an assortment of candies was presented to Eren and Connie wondered what they could signify.

_"Don't worry about it, he'll know, and he'll come. You just make the delivery."_


	2. Chapter 2

Levi paced between a giant oak tree and a table wrapped in a crème colored cloth. Sitting on the table was a decent sized cake and some food, all courtesy of Hanji, who was seated in a chair at the edge of the table. They had decided to set up the reception just on the edge of the park where the woods started and had been there for more than an hour, when Levi had first sent Connie and Sasha, two of the neighborhood kids, to make a delivery for him. Now the park was less crowded and the sun was already setting, giving everything a more ethereal glow. He wasn't sure what was taking Eren so fucking long if the damn church was only a few minutes away.

He cursed for the umpteenth time, not caring if Hanji made fun of him for doing so, "How long is that shitty brat going to make me wait."

"Don't worry too much! I'm sure he'll come," most of the invited "guests" had decided to take a walk or had already started drinking the champagne, their voices dancing with the wind. Hanji, however, had decided to stay with him to keep him company on such an important day that wasn't exactly going according to plan.

He scowled, "Of course he will."

"Someone sounds sure of himself, how do you know he hasn't already married Mikasa?" Hanji taunted with a smirk on her face, her arms crossed, and a single eyebrow tilted, "Maybe he doesn't want to marry a _brat_."

Levi scowled and moved away from the eccentric woman, deciding to lean on the trunk of the oak tree, keeping away from Hanji's view. If those annoying brats had made the delivery like he had told them to then he was sure Eren hadn't married Ackerman. But if those brats hadn't made it in time…he scowled deeper. No, those brats made it. He sent them with more than enough time. But what if…no!

He closed his eyes, not entirely caring if his white dress shirt and white pants became dirtied. He couldn't be thinking like this, besides, Eren had proposed to _him_, not the other way around.

_"I told you to stop giving me these candies, I'm not a kid," Levi exclaimed, glaring at the boy five years his senior. He had met Eren, as he had introduced himself, about six months ago in this exact place just before the woods started in the park, while his mother had gone grocery shopping around the corner._

_The fifteen year old brunette only chuckled, "Then why do you keep accepting them?"_

_Levi said nothing, knowing he didn't really have an answer that wouldn't embarrass him, which prompted the other to continue, "Just think of them as a heads up."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Levi asked, "For what?"_

_Eren blushed slightly, "For when you become my bride."_

_A brief pause filled the air between them and Levi watched as Eren looked at him expectedly, those green eyes, which he had learned to search out, glowing._

_"Idiot," Levi scowled, but still slipped the candy into his book bag, intending to place it in a glass jar he had at home, his heart racing at the brunette's words._

"Fucking idiot," Levi whispered, eyes still closed, "Who asks someone to be their bride and then goes to the altar with another?"

A feather light touch suddenly found his lips and he opened his eyes immediately, finding Eren's amused face before him. Those lips became firmer on Levi's, light nips asking for permission and Levi accepted, opening his mouth, his hands automatically going to Eren's brown locks. Suddenly, Eren yelled out as Levi pulled on the small hairs behind his head, bending towards Lev's hands so it wouldn't hurt so much,

"Where the hell were you?"

Green eyes looked away momentarily, "Changing?"

Levi let go of Eren and instead looked at him, noticing that he was no longer dressed in black like he was this morning but in a very light green dress shirt and white pants. His hair looked ruffled, as if he had run his fingers through it several times before finally leaving it the way it was.

"Sorry I made you wait so long," Eren whispered after scratching at his abused head, claiming Levi's lips again and this time Levi made no move to stop the older man.

"Hey wait!" Hanji cried out seconds later, her footsteps coming quickly to pull Eren away, "Levi I need to call the priest! Eren, don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony?! Petra! Help me get these two apart!"

* * *

So I wasn't exactly satisfied with the second chapter, any thoughts?

Thanks!


End file.
